


...is addicted to angry birds, game of war, candy crush, temple run, or flappy bird?

by Blodeuwedd, The Honorary Beaumont (Blodeuwedd)



Series: 32 Dralivia drabbles [16]
Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:48:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23621077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blodeuwedd/pseuds/Blodeuwedd, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blodeuwedd/pseuds/The%20Honorary%20Beaumont
Summary: Drabble 19 - Who is addicted to angry birds, game of war, candy crush, temple run, or flappy bird?
Relationships: Olivia Nevrakis/Drake Walker
Series: 32 Dralivia drabbles [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1700245
Kudos: 4





	...is addicted to angry birds, game of war, candy crush, temple run, or flappy bird?

Olivia squints at the blue light that hits her eyes as she slowly blinks awake. “What the hell…” she mumbles.

“Shit, sorry!” Drake exclaims, then lowers his voice to a whisper. “Sorry. I didn’t mean to wake you up.”

“Hm… what time is it?” Her voice sounds hoarse from sleep.

“It’s, um, nearly three.”

“Three? In the morning? Why are you still awake?” They’d shut the lights to go to sleep just slightly past midnight. What on earth had Drake been doing since then?

“I, erm… I got hooked and can’t stop.”

She sits up, blinking. “Hooked on what?” She looks at the screen of his phone, which is connected to its charger. “What is that?”

“Angry birds. It’s a game. I have to, um, destroy the pigs by flinging, er, birds onto their houses and rocks. With a slingshot.”

Olivia stares at him sleepily, then looks at his phone and back at him. She sighs deeply. “Remind me not to ask next time” she says, before lying back down and turning her back to him, promptly falling back asleep.


End file.
